Oh No Not you AGAIN !
by Luce The Genius Panda
Summary: Sequel from Oh No Not You. Take place three year after last story. Content another pairing. Read and review. Sorry for bad summary...
1. Chapter 1

**First Chapter**

Three years after the event in summer house. Shizuma has become the vice president in the Hanazono Corp. and soon-to-be the CEO and the owner after her father retired. Nagisa become manager at some famous idol magazine, and her best friend, Tamao, has become the vice manager. They has been married two years ago. After Shizuma explained the whole thing to Nagisa, she immediately purpose her, but because of their job, they take long time to prepared their wedding. Now they lived happily in their apartment.

"Honey I'm home" Shizuma said as she close the door

"Welcome home. Come here, dinner ready soon"

She then place her coat and her bag in couch and went directly to the kitchen.

"Hmmm… The smell is nice, what you make?" she wrapped her arms around Nagisa's waist

"Your favorite one"

"You cooked beef steak with mushroom sauce?"

"Yup"

"But why you cooked soup now?" she asked with curious eyes

"Shizuma dear, you really need to go to kitchen more often. I cooked zuppa soup for appetizer, you not gonna eat your dinner just like that, don't you?"

"No, I think. But why it's so special? I meant even you know I love your beef steak, you rarely cook it" she pulled away, more curious

Nagisa then turn to her beloved one

"Enjoy the dinner and we can talk more, okay?" she kissed Shizuma slightly

"Okay…" still curious but choose to shut her mouth

"Now since you in here, can you help me set the table?"

"What? Who are you, how dare to command the vice president of Hanazono Corps."

"Oh I can cause I'm the wife of the vice president and if she not do as I order to her then she know what she'll got" she smirk evily

"Now I know who the one i should afraid in this world. First God, second you and the last is Miyuki that always yell at me when I'm not attend the meeting, don't care if it when I become Etoile or vice president. Even my father can't command me like you two did"

"Good to hear that Hanazono. Now set it!" her voice gentle but yet sharp

"Yes ma'am!"

Ten minute later…

"How is it?" Nagisa asked

"Delicious as always and the soup was good too, I think my stomach will be full tonight"

"Good, glad you like it"

"So what is it?" she asked after eat some slice of her steak

"Well… You know that new years will be coming soon right?"

"Right… So?" still ate

"Can I invited our friends to come here?"

" *ough*…*ough*… What?"

"Well we don't see them for so long and I miss all of them, and I think new year party is perfect since I know that you prefer Christmas just for us"

"But this apartment is too small for at least ten people. I meant not too small though, they can still in here and have enough space for all of us but I don't think it will happened when they get so noisy. Especially when Yaya and Kaname fight in truth or dare game, we will become their victim for sure "

"So?" ignore her wife comment

"Well I don't really mind, since what we saw often is just Miyuki and Tamao. But what if they had plan?"

"That's why I asked your permission now dear, cause tomorrow I'll call all of them. Sooner I call them then it's better"

'But i really DO mind if I must become that two evil person that will just ask some embarrassing question when we choose truth and stupid task that relate with sex and what live in it when we choose dare. God... Nagisa i really can't say no to you and i do miss them just like you. So I must have plan so they not gonna play that fuck game!' Shizuma thought

"Shizuma?"

"Yes honey?" her wife slapped her out from her thought

"You spacing out, is there something wrong?"

"No it's just... You really excite about this, didn't you?" she tried to change the subject

"Yes I am… Thank you Shizuma, you gave one more reason to love you even more"

'God... Now my language is really bad just like that two evil sister. If Nagisa can read my mind, she will yell to me for sure' she though before she finally spoke again

"Really… I'm happy to hear that" mischievous grin appear from her face

Know what that grin meant, Nagisa happy voice become pouted one

"Now you gave me more reason to afraid about what in that mind of yours"

"Don't worry my beloved wife. I'm not gonna bite you, yet. But I promise you will be pleased"

"Me or YOU that will be pleased?"

"Both of us?" she said innocently

"You really know how to drag people into something"

"And you really know how to order the vice president of the great Hanazono Corp. to set the table" she glare at her wife but of course it's no use

"Right… So please oh the almighty Hanazono Shizuma, after you finish this will you wash it for me" she smirk evilly

"And it is an order for you" she said again before Shizuma could speak

"Hey! What that suppose to meant?"

"Just do what I said Vice President Mrs. Hanazono and you will get what you want"

"Then I'll gladly accept it" she said immediately and her grin wider than before

"Just that!?! Now I know why it's really easy for me to command you"

"Of course, i can't say no to you. But it just for you honey, so don't worry about something you should not" she smile gently

"Relieved to hear that"

"So please go ahead while I work in here. I'll be joining you soon"

When they finished their meals and Shizuma finished her dish washed she went to bathroom and take bath slightly. After that of course they went to bed and another long night is goes on and on…

When they will be tired exactly :?

* * *

**This is my first chapter for this story. **

**Next chapter is when the home of our lovely will be mess by their friends and someone uninvited is coming in a rush. **

**Hope you all enjoy it and I wonder why is just some people review my story, though the traffic is good enough.**

**Well doesn't matter, anyway please read & review**

**More review, faster update**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter**

The next day…

"Bye…" Shizuma said in usual sad face

"Bye…" and that not affect Nagisa even just little cause she really used to it

"Why you so free-care?" not leave yet

"Cause you always do that since you work at Hanazono Corp" she said casually

"But I really miss you in office" still not leave and now she used her puppy eyes

"Mind you that today you will have meeting with Rokujo Company"

"Right so I just skip it when I don't want it… Wait did you just said Rokujo?" now she frowned

"Yup, so better hurry my beloved wife cause I still want to see you alive when you get home tonight" she smirk, knew how much The Great Hanazono Shizuma afraid for Rokujo cause there's just three thing in this world that make Shizuma so afraid.

First Nagisa, cause she really love her.

Second Rose, gladly she rarely showed up this time. Last time they met in Shizuma's wedding party and now they just have little chat by phone or sending message.

And the last is of course Rokujo Miyuki, her best friend that will kill her when she know that Shizuma's lack of responsibilities when it come to paper work came up. And Nagisa use it to make her wife take more responsibilities in her work and Miyuki gladly accept it.

"Well since the meeting will start I think I better go now" finally she move on to her silver Porches

"Now there she gone, hope Rokujo CEO not gonna kill her"

Nagisa then saw her clock

"I think I should going too, I can call the gang in office"

* * *

In her office Nagisa called all of the gang and they all gladly accept the invitation.

"Now all is done" she said herself

"What is done?" Tamao suddenly appear and brought more work for Nagisa

"Wha? Tamao! Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm not scare you, you just don't pay attention to your own room"

"I really hate when you came to me and brought me more paper to do"

"Don't blame me, I had one too. And to remind you, you more and more like Shizuma, you know. And today since you arrived you just talk at phone"

"I'm not that bad, Shizuma worse. I just called our friends and said if they want have New Years party at my home"

"Oh right, you talked about it week ago, so Shizuma agreed huh? Why I'm not surprised"

"Even I know actually she curse herself in the end cause let me held it"

"Hahaha… I suppose. Well manager go back to your work"

"You really workaholic just like your girlfriend"

"And you really don't really care about your work just like your wife. Now back to work"

"Argh..." Nagisa pouted

* * *

At Shizuma's room after the meeting…

"So you don't have any work left huh?" Shizuma said when she saw Miyuki enter her room

"Why you said that?" she sat at couch opposite Shizuma desk

"Cause you paid visit now"

"No, I have important meeting three hours later, so I think I could get break in here"

"As busy as always" she place her face at paper in her hand

"I believe you just saw it but not read it" she said calmly

"What's your business exactly Miyuki my dear?" Shizuma glared at her

"You dare to called me like that huh?"

She ignoring Miyuki's words and still in cold silent for few second till Miyuki spoke again.

"Well just make sure the great Hanazono Corp not fallen cause your attitude"

"Nagisa want you watch me, I see"

"Something like that. Cause today is Friday"

"What's wrong with Friday?"

"It's day when you really lazy and try to skip as many work as you can and go home as early as you can"

"So now I have babysitter?!?" her eyes wider

"Asked your wife" still in calm tone

"Okay I promised I'm not gonna try to skip my work. So please leave, i have lot work" she knew it's no use to against her and especially her beloved wife is on her back.

"Then I'll take my leave"

* * *

Ten minutes after Miyuki left and Shizuma has finished some of her paper worked, she tried to skipped some of work but before she could do that her phone ring.

"Hello Hanazono Shizuma speak"

"Hey Shizuma, I just want you to know that you better not do what you want to do now cause believe me, I know!" she said sharply and coldly in last word.

"You spying at me!?!" she looked around her room in panicked face.

"No, I just know your habit, that's all"

"But the timing was so perfect!" she pouted

"So you really WANT to skipping!"

"Huh?"

"So The Great Hanazono Shizuma not too smart to avoid my trap, huh"

Shizuma can imagine Miyuki's famous smirk and now she really pissed

"Miyuki if Nagisa not in your back I swear I kill you right now, don't care wherever you are" she said in venom.

"Hahaha… I'll take that risk my beloved best friend"

Then she hung up.

"I'm gonna get my revenge. Just wait and see Miyuki"

* * *

Day by day past normally, nothing unusual happened.

Shizuma always scolded by Nagisa and Miyuki when she lack in her duty of work. Nagisa and Tamao team-work always made people impressed. Miyuki life went calm in day, even her employers called her ice queen sometime cause her sternly and her appearance, but always go wild at night of course ;-)

And now New Years Eve finaly come.

All the Strawberry Gang came to Shizuma's apartment, now they reunited once more.

"It's nice we see each other again" Amane said happily

"Not at all" Shizuma and Kaname said together in low voice but this not went unnoticed to their lovers. So their reward was hard slapped in their head.

All of them laughed together and saw it with amusement.

"Now shall we begin the party?" Yaya really excited

"What do you have?" Kaname asked

"I just brought some CD music and game if you want?"

Then without warning Shion turn on Yaya's CD and now it's disco time!

"Nagisa my love that blond creature turn our home to sudden-night club with help from that black long hair woman" Shizuma point at Shion and Yaya and said it dramatically.

"Don't point to somebody like that!" Shion's temper up

"Nagisa your big baby need her milk and toys" Yaya said

"Hey! What's that suppose to meant!? I'm not baby!" protested came from Shizuma

"Some times you really a baby" Nagisa said

"Honey you hurt me" her famous sad face came up

"But you really need to become more serious in life honey. Grow up already"

"Sorry Nagisa, I know I can't say no to you but for that I must admit that I can't agree with you"

"Why not? Even just a little bit?"

"Yup, even just a little bit. Cause I don't want to become like Miator student council president, that two who have raven and blue hair in there" Shizuma point Miyuki and Tamao that was behind her.

"Well good point in that" Nagisa nodded

"Shizuma I just want to ask you one question" Miyuki said in calm tone

"You can ask me anything my dear friend" Shizuma turn to face her

"Why you prefer to say our hair colour than just say our name?"

"Cause I don't say the brand but I directly say the price" her face was really innocent

"What's that suppose to meant?" Momomi curious

"Shizuma I think you more and more like Rose, your word was so "high class" and sorry cause we from "middle class" so we can't understand it" Chikaru said in apologetic face and then wink at her

"I AM NOT LIKE HER AT ALL!" Shizuma shouted

They all laughed together, knew how much Shizuma hated when somebody said that she liked Rose.

And so the party was began with dance, ate snack, game. It was peace until Kaname spoke…

"Okay it's bored"

"What do you want then?" Tsubomi said

"Game, truth or dare. How's that?" she grin

"Don't mind since we has lot of empty bottle" Tamao looked at wine bottle in her hand

"Then it's settle!"

Now the game began. Shizuma got first and then she spin the bottle and it was stop Hikari.

"Shit!" she said

"Why?" Tamao asked

"I planed to asked Yaya, you or Kaname with dare or "good" question! But I can't play with someone as innocent as her"

"Believe me Shizuma, she not like what she like in front" Amane wink at her girlfriend and Hikari just blushed for respond.

"But at least she not so hyper like Nanto or Suzumi and not so evil like Kenjou"

"You really have guts to say that Hanazono" Tamao said in venom then three of them have evil eyes in their eyes.

"Hahaha… Anyway Hikari what you choose?" she said nervously

"Truth. I don't want you asked me do something weird"

"Shit twice!"

"Shizuma honey, you dare to curse once more then believe me tonight you will be sleep in couch" Nagisa death glare never failed to scare Shizuma

"Well anyway, what is the weak spot in our perfect Prince of Spica?" she smirk

""What do you meant by spot?" Hikari curious

"That 'spot' Hikari" she smile mischievously

"Well… Ah…. Her… Neck skin" Hikari blush

"Just that?"

"Some other spot too but… It is necessary to answer?"

"Of course it is" her smile wider than before

"Well… Her chest skin" now Hikari's face redder than before

"So the conclusion is that Amane skin really soft and sensitive" Shizuma saw Amane that have little red in her face

"Can we just go on, Shizuma?" Amane tried to change the subject

"Sure"

Then Hikari spin the bottle and it stop in front of Nagisa

"Wow revenge time!" Yaya shouted

"Shizuma I don't know what in her mind but if that something that will embarrass me I'm gonna kick you out of the bed"

Then Shizuma just frozen in there not dare to speak and prayed that Hikari will not punished her.

"So now we know that Shizuma weak point is when she can't sleep with her wife" Chikaru chuckled.

"Of course, the night was so cold, so I need something to make my body warm" her puppy eyes came in her last sentence

"Nagisa is her habit still life until now?" Miyuki asked

"Worse than before, mind you" she answer casualy

"I wonder if you meant by 'worse' is that habit affect you now"

"Sadly, yes Miyuki, it has"

"Then why I'm not surprise to know that you two rarely get cold or any other illness"

"So back to game, Nagisa. Truth or dare?" Hikari asked

"Truth"

"I really curious with the habit you two talk about so I want to know"

"Owh Hikari you lost your chance to revenge Shizuma" Yaya pouted

"I think no, just look how red Shizuma when they talk about it and I believe that Hikari saw it too, right?" Tsubomi saw her while Hikari smile and nodded to Tsubomi

"So?"

"Well that habit was that Shizuma rarely sleep with clothes"

"You meant she always naked when she sleep even when she single back there at Miator?" Shion can't believe it

"You can say so, and she do that even in winter. unleash it really really cold" Miyuki said

Now everybody turn to Shizuma who was really embarrassed.

"What? Is something wrong with that?"

"No it just that you so unbelievable Shizuma" Momomi said

"Good now we have another secret from our silver hair-beautiful-queen" Kaname smile

"Shut up…" she turn her face and accidentally saw Hikari who has satisfied face in her

"Happy now?"

"Hehehe of course Shizuma" she giggled

"Now I know what you meant Amane"

Before the game continue they heard the bell rang.

"I'll get it" Nagisa said

Then she left…

* * *

Minutes later

"Whose that?" Shizuma curious

"Our dear friend" she smile

"Who?" now she more curious and so the other.

Then some beautiful blond hair woman appear from Nagisa's back

"Hey guys long time no see" said the voice

"ROSE" all of them shouted with excitement except one person.

"Oh no… Not you again…" Shizuma put her hand in her eyes, set her head in the end of sofa behind her and said it hopelessly…

* * *

**This is my second chapter for this story and i hope you enjoy it.**

**review please...(puppy eyes)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own strawberry panic, I just own my OC**

**And for my pen friend, Stavri, sorry cause i just realized it when I read your Summer Love again cause I think it kinda same. Well how you say it same but also not same, I don't know. But believe me it was accident cause when I write I just write what's on my mind, maybe I was inspired by your story indirect. So I'm sorry for just realized it. Hope you don't mind.**

* * *

**Third Chapter**

"Ara… Silvie doesn't want to see me? Ikezu" she said in fake sad tone

"What was that?" Shizuma can't believe in what she heard

"I believe that's a Kyoto accent" Yaya spoke

"How'd you know it?" Shizuma turn to Yaya

"Did you forget that I was from Kansai?"

"Sorry I'm afraid, yes"

"What?! You forgot about that?" Tamao surprised

"Sorry can't help, cause I don't remember Kansai people especially from Kyoto like to curse the other"

"Good point"

"Hey I was 7 years old when i was in there"

Then without warning Rose cross her hands through Shizuma's neck from behind.

"Shi-zu-ma" she said it in a seductive tone and it of course send shiver to her spine.

"Wha-"

"Can I ask you favor?"

"Eh…" answer a very nervous Shizuma

"Can I stay here for a while? I had important thing to do" finally she released her and that was so much relieved for Shizuma that now had very red face and breathless. Much for her friends amusement, including Nagisa.

"You…" she almost shouted but cut off by Rose that now touch her chin and brought it closer

"Can I?"

"Wha… Well… A… Ya…"

"Thank you" now she kissed her cheek and Shizuma almost fainted, but her mind was lost

"Rose I believe you know that she has wife" now Nagisa got jealous, a bit.

"I know but let's just call that a friendly kiss cause I had fiance to" she said casually like nothing happened.

"What on the earth just that!?!" now Shizuma was completely recovered from unconsciousness

"You cheated, both from Rose or our logic" Miyuki added

"WHAT!?!" she still can't believed it

"Wow Rose you really can do something like that?! Even she can't remember anything" Kaname said

"Hihihi you should saw your face Silvie, your face was redder than tomato" she giggled.

"And to remind you, you have wife and she just got jealous minute ago cause I smack you on your check" she added

Now Shizuma turn to now angry Nagisa, she can saw fire of jealous in her eyes and believe me from all the fire you knew. It's the worst.

"Ah… Nagisa you know Rose right? So that was not my fault and beside you know that…"

Nagisa cut her off by…

* * *

Minutes later

"Hahahaha… I love it Nagisa! Good choice for her punishment. Hahaha…" Rose was laughing all the time

"That was amazing show Nagisa" Chikaru chuckled and the other giggled non-stop.

"So our Casanova girl really can't do anything to her wife" Shion still laughed

"Now Shizuma my love, since you have learned your lesson I hope you not gonna let that happen again or I will have good reason to kill you" Nagisa smirk, a very evil smirk

"Yes ma'am" she obeyed it like a good puppy… I meant wife.

* * *

This is what happed few minute ago…

Shizuma run for her life cause she knew very well that Nagisa would not let her away. She then went upstairs and Nagisa of course followed her, but she stopped in middle. She run to table in living room, brought her drink and smirk at no one. Rose the one who knew her planed encourage her, but her friends still curious about it. Then she back to upstairs with that drink.

Then when Shizuma saw her she run at balcony that can be saw from living room, so all of her friends can saw it. Nagisa then let her escaped and went downstairs. Shizuma think that she was finally free, but before she reach the last stair to get to the floor she slipped and fall.

"Holy shit! My butt!"

Then a hard slapped from behind reached her head

"That was for cursing my love" she smiled evilly after it

Yes, Nagisa spread her drink to the first stair and then went upstairs to find her wife and trap her. And for their friends, well it was good to saw Shizuma suffering and of course they will saw it just when Rose near her, cause it just Nagisa and her that can make her blushing and it was just Rose that will embarrass her non-stop.

* * *

Back to main story…

"So why you in here, my dear beautiful lovely nice body friend?" Shizuma said, still upset for early accident.

"Why you upset with me? It was your wife did that"

"That was because of YOU!"

"Hehehe… But you enjoyed it didn't you?"

Shizuma was lightly blush but then she face Nagisa in reflect

"Don't worry I'm not mad anymore" she gently rubbed Shizuma cheek

"Did your head and butt still hurt, I'm sorry my love"

"Don't worry my love, it's my fault or maybe her fault" she looked at Rose with her famous death glared.

"Umh… So why you here Rose?" Amane tried to change the subject so no one would get kill.

"I tried to escaped from Shinrei. She pissed me of with all of her command, do this and that and hurry up and bla bla bla… Give me a break! Who do you think she talk with? I AM the princess of Buckingham Palace, okay I'm not a Royal Family but I'm a noble! I'm a Rose Stellar Von Beufeld! My family have first place in a the most honor noble in Buckingham list! Even it affect the parlement most! And for me, I can rule the world from shadow thanks for my smart head and my connection. My wealth even so much more than my family! And she dare to ask me everything she want?!? Jesus!"

"Wow… I don't know you that rich?" Momomi bewildered

"I have my own business, I have two diamond mine and four gold mine at Africa, black-gold mine at Arabic, the biggest one, my website that make million dollar for me per month, and then my properties, my resort, then I have lot share at big Companies all over the world, and then…

"Okay… Okay… I understand! Please I just want to ask you one question" Shizuma cut her off

"Anything Silvie"

"You have more than what you just said?"

"Want to know all the list? If you do, please give me ten folio paper then" she grin

All of them open their mouth can believe what they heard

"So… Wait! Don't tell me that even you just sit at your home, money come to you non-stop everyday!" Kaname almost shouted

Rose just smiled.

"I took that as yes"

"Shizuma, your friend is really unbelievable" Miyuki shook her head

"No wonder she told you that she can buy all the Hanazono Corp" Tamao still open her mouth

"Yeah but I'm happy that Sei can stand at her and make she obey her" Shizuma said

But then someone coming from nowhere and then slapped Rose from behind, and of course there was just one person that have guts to do that.

"SHINREI!?!" Rose surprised and move away in reflect

"Thank God you send savior, I will be more often to the church" Shizuma said when she saw Sei

"Sei long time no see" Nagisa greeted her

"Hi Nagisa, Shizuma, everybody" she greeted them all with warm smiled and then turn to her best friend with murderous eyes

"If you not gonna help with the preparation it's okay, since mother and YOU ask me to do that. But she also gave me one more task to do and I believe you know what it is" she said coldly

"Ah… I think I forgot about it"

"Let me remind you my dear friend and soon to be sister-in-law. Do not ever meet your fiance this week" she said that sharply

"Ara, Ikezu! I can't meet my sexy, hot-blood, cool fiance, you so mean…" Rose said in fake sad tone.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys but what preparation and since when you become her sister?" Shizuma asked curiously

"Well since my little brother purpose her of course, I didn't tell you?" Rose said

"No you didn't"

"Then sorry for that"

"And the preparation?" Tamao continued

"Well that was…" Rose didn't continued but Sei did

"It's her wedding preparation. She will get married, with Ron of course and neither she nor Ron do anything for it except for their clothes"

"Typically of them" Nagisa chuckled

"So that meant this Casanova will be tied up too?" Shizuma tried to make it clear

"Yup, she will"

All of them shocked except Shizuma who was laugh hard

"What so funny?" Shion asked

"It was… It's just that… I'm really surprised that she will allow herself to tied up with somebody!" still giggled

"Hey! I'm not that wild!"

"But you ARE wild! I meant you didn't even change at all"

"Of course I'm not gonna change! If I change then I'm not gonna be Rose Stellar anymore"

Then Shizuma froze until she spoke again.

"Then it will be nightmare"

They all laughed at what Shizuma just said.

"Seriously Silvie, what do you expect huh?" Rose said

"Do you expect that she not gonna torture you?" Chikaru giggled

"I'm afraid yes" she said coldly

"Well Shizuma, I'm sorry that you must buried that deep down to the earth cause if she change then it must be the end of the world" Sei chuckled

They was then asked Rose and Sei about the preparation and the wedding

* * *

A hour later…

"So I was curious Sei, why you accept Robert purpose?" Shizuma asked her

"I love him"

"But you will be that yellow creature sister for eternity!" she shouted and pointed at Rose

"Even I'm not with him I'm sure that I will be with her till the end, so it's not big deal"

"And to remind you Shizuma, we Von Beufeld always have blond hair and honey colour eyes, so that meant Robert is in the same condition as me. So I'm not the only yellow creature"

"But he NOT like you at all! I've met him twice. He was so calm, handsome, smart, kind, respect people and especially woman, his smile was so gentle and warm, his aura was really good, make people always comfort when they near him. So I'm not so surprise when Sei love him, but what I really surprise is why you and him not like sibling at all! Except for that genetic matter of course"

"So you adore my brother too huh? So now I know that there is two guy that you adore, first Ron and second is Robert. Nagisa maybe you will lose to the boy, better be careful"

"Don't provoke her!" Shizuma was really in her edge when she with Rose

"Don't worry Rose, I will" Nagisa giggled.

"So back to the topic, when it will be held?" Hikari tried to stop her giggle

"Ah… Well…" Rose looked at Sei

"Rose don't tell me you don't know when and where, cause you will be in the same condition with your fiance cause he don't know either"

"How should I know! We both really don't care about it, but then again that two shit auntie drag us and decide our marriage as they pleased" she grumbled

"I can't believe it, even they say the same thing" Sei shook her head

"That two shit auntie?" Nagisa curious

"Rose's mother, Julia and Ron's, Reina. They are best friend since they young and then their chlids love each other so they love to tease them and drag them into something that would make them laugh for Ron and Rose stupidity" Sei answer with a smirk

"Wow that was totally new! I meant you got tease too" Shizuma eyes sparkled.

"Shut up!" Rose groaned.

"But that meant you really don't know anything about your wedding, right?" Tsubomi asked.

"Yeah I don't know. What I know is that they will prepare wedding for me and Ron and neither me or Ron will thrust them to pick our clothes so we decided to do it ourselves and then they keep us distance since yesterday and that was like hell when me and Ron in good terms without flirting other people. Geez!"

"You really unbelievable" Tsubomi shook her head

"Your wedding is this weekend and I'm not gonna help any preparation anymore. Reisyens and Von Beufelds will do it"

"Crap! Holy shit!" Rose curse

"I don't know that noble will curse so much but why you cursing anyway?" Tsubomi curious

"Cause that's meant she will pay full attention in me! So I have to work my brain to escape and meet Ron"

"It reminds me to someone I think" Miyuki saw Shizuma

"What?" she said innocently.

"Is she that bad?" Shion asked

"Remember how hard you all to brought her to the meeting at school or to keep her from Shizuma before her wedding or even until now she still try to skip some meeting right?" Sei asked all Shizuma's friends

"Yeah so?" Miyuki said

"Believe me, she not compare Rose at all even just half of it. Rose is more worse that her"

All of them was shocked

"So I think I know why you really need focus on her" Amane tried to recover

"Okay enough for now. Geez I know my behavior not so good but do you need to tell all of it?" Rose cut the conversation, not want it goes any further

"So I know that my wedding will be this weekend… Wait a minute. The tradition is just we can't see each other day before the day. Why you keep me from yesterday? You should let me see him and keep me a day before our wedding"

"Riiiight… So you will be fly nowhere with him and arrive at the wedding a second before it'll start or the worst scene IS that you two will not appear in public until next month" Sei answer casually

"Shit!"

"I can't believe you really think that and I can't believe that you read her mind" Shizuma shook her head

"So now let go back to Von Beufeld main mansion" Sei command

"Okay first when we in London you command me non-stop about the preparation and all, and now why you want me back if both of us didn't have to help the preparation?"

"it's easier to keep you in there, you will not going anywhere cause your mom will be in there too"

"Why I'm not surprise"

Then they went in front of Shizuma apartment to drove Rose.

"Owh btw if you want you all can go to my wedding or if you want go there early, I can prepare one of my jet so you can go tomorrow" Rose said before she left.

"We can?" Yaya bewildered

"Yup. You all Silvie's friend and beside we became friend too since at Okinawa, right?"

And after some discussion with their lovers, they all agreed to went to London.

"So when you guys want to go?" Rose said

"We think tomorrow is good, we don't have much to be prepare" Shizuma said

"Then it's settle, Shinrei will drive you all to the airport with my limo and be ready in here at…"

"Ten o'clock"

"Okay, ten then." Sei said

"Wow you agree?" Rose asked but in same time teased

"It's your wedding, I don't have any right to decided who will or not gonna attend. My job is just keep you from Ron this week and then after the wedding you can fly wherever you want. I don't care"

"Yes ma'am. So you will stay at hotel or at my house?"

"Why you asked that?" Nagisa curious

"If you want to stay at hotel I'll call Cecile, Ron's sister, that have Reisyen Companies in resort and business property or if you stay at my house then be my guest"

"But if we in your house then it…" Nagisa cut off by Rose

"It will not be disturb me or anything that similar with that. My house have more than enough rooms for all of you and my maid and butler will gladly help you"

They then discuss it again.

"We will stay at your house if it alright with you, cause even we know you rich we don't want burden you with the cost of the hotel and cost when we in there. We will not gonna burden you with money. For you it just the plane and even we can go there if…"

Rose smirk at this answer, she cut off Shizuma and said.

"Don't worry, anything for my friends. So prepare for tomorrow"

Then she take her leave…

* * *

At Rose car…

"You test them don't you?" Sei said

"I don't want have friend that just look me as gold mining"

"Glad they not like that?"

"Yup. So it will be more fun when I teased them at London"

"You really evil, but I think it's not necessary for them to bring money, right?"

"Yup. I'm not gonna let them put out their money, they all my friend and my guest so I will treat them well"

"I like that habit of yours. Money is not important when it come to your friends, you will throw all of it if that necessary and when they in trouble you will help them as long as you can help them. But of course you so selective to call people friend or not. And I think they passed it"

"Hehehe… I take that as a compliment"

* * *

**Okaaaaaayyyyy.... I finished with this one.**

**I think I update too soon cause I've just update the second chapter, but I really have long time since i'm in a holiday. So why not?**

**As usual, I hope you enjoy it and review pleaseee......(puppy eyes)**

**cause your opinion is necessary whether I'll write the sequel of this story or just finished it and enjoyed all of your story without write any**

**Anyway... Bye... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: **

**Thanks for all the review and PM you all gave to me.**

**For Stavri thanks a lot cause you always gave your opinion to my story, you're the best.**

**Sandra thanks for your PM, sorry to bother you with my problem and all, i really appreciated your help, thanks a lot. You rock :)  
**

**For all that read my story i really appreciated it and i hope you enjoy it, thanks guys.**

* * *

**Fourth Chapter**

The next morning…

"So everything was in here?" Shizuma said

"Yup. We ready anytime" Yaya replied

Few minutes later two limo appear in front of Shizuma's apartment.

"Ready?" Sei said after she out from the first limo.

Then they got to the car.

After about hour at street they finally arrived at the airport and then they got to private plane that was waiting for them.

It was a big one. The plane was so luxurious and had beautiful decoration too. It have three big sofas and two big soft couches in each corner of it. It also had toilet, one flat and slim TV, some book, wines, cake, fruits and cause it was Rose's so there's a lot of manga in the corner, Nitendo DS and PSP and some sketch book with lot of manga picture.

" Who draw this?" Tsubomi asked

"Rose, who else you think?" Sei answered it as she got inside

"This picture was great. I don't know she good at drawing too"

"Where is she anyway?" Nagisa said after she sat at one of the sofas with Shizuma next her.

"At her house in London of course"

"Usually I'm glad that she not come but cause I curious I will ask why?" Shizuma curious

"I'm not allowed her to drive this plane. So I commanded her to stay at her house"

"Why?" she asked again

"Shizuma do you remember how you had carsick when she drove at her usual style when you in London?"

"Yes and I believe that I will remember that for the rest of my life, cause after that I swear I will never ever again got to the car when the driver name is Rose Stellar Von Beufeld"

"Well just imagine that she will drive it like that cause believe me she will do that"

Shizuma frozen at her place, her face became pale and her skin became cold. She need time until she can spoke again.

"Thank you so much Sei, you really a savior. God I promise I will go to church more often than before cause you has sent us a savior"

"How bad when she drive exactly?" Kaname curious

"Really really bad!" Shizuma said sternly

"Is she more bad than Kaname?" Momomi asked Sei

"Well how should I put it… I don't know how to answer exactly cause I'm use to her crazy drive style but if you know movie call Tokyo Drift or Fast and Furious then she drive like that and even worse, double or triple to remind you"

All of them shocked, except Shizuma that have been knew it and experience it herself with the risk of her life.

"Well then I'm glad that she not here right now" Yaya said still in shocked

"How can you survive?" Tamao asked Sei

"I don't know, maybe I just too much hang around her that all of her attitude had no effect in me at all. Well that first time was worse but after that I got used on it"

"You really unbelievable like her"

"Do you learn that driving style from her too?" Miyuki asked Shizuma that sat opposite her.

"Hell no! Like I want to drive like that!"

"But you drive like crazy when you race with Kaname"

"That's not crazy and beside it was just normal drive, we not hyper like her. Everybody can drive like us, you just never seen it except from me and Kaname but Rose… Well she really something else"

"Okay shall we depart then?" Sei asked

"Who is the pilot?" Shizuma replied

"Me of course. Who else?"

"You not gonna like her, don't you?"

"Of course not! I can't drive plane like that beside if I can I will driving like that just when I'm with her"

"Good cause if you do that I will kill you right here right now"

After some hours flying in the air they arrived at London. Two limo ready to picked them and drove them to Rose's house.

When they arrived at there, the gate was open. They passed many tree and they also can saw beautiful rose garden and a fountain in the center of it.

All of them shocked with how big and how beautiful the house was until they in front of the house

"We not at Von Beufeld Mansion, don't we?" Shizuma shocked

"No, we not" Sei said casually

"But I ever got there once and it's really really big and beautiful, but I'm not surprised cause it was build in 17th century and it was a noble mansion. But this… How can Rose build something that compare her OWN family mansion!?!" she still can't believed it

"It's not that big"

"But it really like is! And believe me if there's enough land she will build it like that, won't she?"

"Maybe… Well you know that her own wealth is much more than her family's"

"Is that real? I meant she not lied? She is a noble but she never touch her royalty or take control of her own company cause I believe what her brother had now is actually for her as a first child in her family. But she gave it to Robert and start from zero, am I right?" Shizuma still can't believed it

"Yes you right, and now she became hero"

"But it just few years!"

"Seven years and six month exactly" Sei said correct her

"Whatever, but how?"

"She have lot of talents, lot connection across the world and too smart for us so she can deal with business as easy as turn our palm"

They all disbelieved it and Shizuma shook her head. Then some butler came to open the door.

"Welcome Lady Sei" the butler bowed at her depth and Sei just nodded, motion him to stood again

"Where's Rose?"

"I believe Milady still in center room, because she not went out after you left this morning Lady Sei"

"Well that's good. Please take all their stuff to their room, we will in center room"

"Yes Lady Sei" he bowed again.

Then they went to center room…

"Wow after you became Robert fiancee I think you really like a noble. And Lady?" Shizuma raised her eyebrow

"Well I don't have choice but act like that and since I date with him I non-officially become the member of his family, so yes all of Von Beufeld servant will treat me like they treat the member of the family"

"Where is the center room?" Shion asked her

"At first floor"

"Wait if it on first floor why we go to second floor?"she now curious and make Chikaru giggled

"What?"

"Shion my love, in England they said ground floor for first floor and first floor for second one and it goes on to another floor as well" she chuckled

"Well forgive of my lack of knowledge but how should I know?!?" Shion peeved

"Don't worry at first we don't know either but thanks to you we now knew it without ashamed ourselves" Shizuma chuckled

"Shut up!" she grumbled

"But this house was so big and beautiful and she live in here alone?" Nagisa said

"Yes she is. Sometime with Ron or me, but mostly this house was empty and just the servant that live in here cause she always hang around all over the world or just stayed at Reisyen Mansion with her beloved"

"I prefer this as a Mansion. House is just too simple for this luxurious place" Shion said

"Is she design this herself?" she asked

"Yup"

"Is there any weakness for her?" Shizuma can't stand it anymore

"I don't know. I mean I know it but maybe you should ask her or see it yourself cause I'm not in a right place to tell you all her weakness"

Then after some minutes climb the stairs they reached to the center room.

It was a big room with large circle carpet in center of the room. At the carpet there was three sofas with golden-yellow color. In front of the sofa that face the wide window is a flat screen LCD TV about 54". The wall behind that TV is a window and it lead us direct to the balcony and you can saw large swimming pool and not too far from it is the rose garden that we saw earlier when we came. The room paint was like the rest of the house, it was golden paint with some yellow-brown paint in it. It also have one lamp. The lamp was from crystal and it was so bright. Rose sat sleep at sofa that is in the middle.

"Wow she sleep?" Sei said as she looked at her friend

When they all looked at her as they sat in sofa they all mesmerize at her beauty, all of their cheek was become pink. Sei turn to face them and then looked at Rose and then at them again.

"Well I think you saw an angel that was sleeping, am I right?"

"I know from the beginning that she really beautiful but when she sleep like this I think she more beautiful than before. She was so peace and… What I can say, she was just too beautiful so I can't compare her with anything even with angel" Tamao said and the other agreed with her

"She can become evil sometime but I'm not gonna deny that she was so hot, adorable, unresisting, and… I don't know anymore" Shizuma still not blink her eyes

Few second latter...

"Is see me make you all that breathless? Am I that breathtaking?" Rose open one of her eyes and then she smiled. Now that she fully wake up she then point at Shizuma and grin widely.

Shizuma blink twice and then realized what will come to her now…

"Oh no…" she frowned and her body trembling.

Rose move so fast so no one except Sei could saw her, she then wrap Shizuma's neck with her hands from behind and then place her chin in her shoulder. Shizuma shiver at it

'_Geez even she just woke up her smell was so nice. Is she always have such nice smell?'_ she thought

"You adore me or love me? She seductively whispered in her ear. Make her more shivered and now her cheek was redder than before.

Shizuma can't said anything she was control herself not to make her face redder and tried hard resisted Rose's pheromone so she not fainted like what she usually did.

After few moment she finally can spoke again.

"Like hell I would love you!" but she can't found her voice yet, so it just a small voice that just Rose and fortunately Nagisa could heard her.

"Hmmm but I can see through your eyes and face that you like me"

Shizuma frowned tried to face her but she held her tight so she can't

"I just wondered why you have such a nice smell even you just woke up! And well, your skin really smooth like silk and make me shiver like always." she has found her voice now

They all looked at her with wide eyes. Shizuma recalled what she just said and then looked at who-she-call-savior. And that savior just shook her head with little smiled on her face, tried not laughed.

"I got you, Silvie my dear" she whispered in seductive way but all people in room could heard what she said and then she kissed Shizuma earlobe slightly.

She now blushing hard, her face was dark red. Rose has tore her feeling into death afraid and very pleased. She really got her and take advantage to torture her and how dumb she has, she was falling to her trap.

Rose then released her and went to drank some water. Left Shizuma behind to face her now jealous wife.

"Nagisa…" she frozen, can't continued when she saw fire in her wife eyes

"You really dare to do that in front my eyes, did you not?" she still smiled, but really evil smiled.

"C'mon my love… You know I just love you and further more she IS the one seduce me in first place! Gosh, Rose do something! You really irresponsible!"

Then Rose came from behind directly to Nagisa's neck. Nagisa was shocked and it really make her shiver. Then she kissed it and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry Nagisa, but don't worry I'm not gonna love her like that cause I have three reason. First, I'm not love anyone except Ron. Second, she will not gonna love me back. And third the most important reason is, I'm not a lesbian" then she take the younger chin with her fingertip and make her saw Rose's eyes.

Nagisa face now turn to dark red, she close her eyes slowly as she would fainted. She really can't breath now, Rose charming was really make her lost her mind. Shizuma now was really jealous even she knew it very well how it was when people got that close to Rose. She then took Nagisa away from Rose.

"Ara… You steal my Nagisa, ikezu! Silvie ikezu!"

"YOUR NAGISA!?! SHE IS MY WIFE!" as always Shizuma always on her edge when she with Rose.

"Well I think we used for it now, so we don't care much and soon we don't care at all" Miyuki added and all of them nodded in agreement.

"But I we must admit that your charming was so… Well I can't find any word to compare it. It was just… Make we can't resist it" Momomi said.

After that they heard someone knock the door.

"Who's that?" Rose said but no answer coming.

"Let me open it" Shizuma offered herself to open it.

But when she opened it she found no one and then she felt some presence below her so she just saw who it is.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA........." She scream and ran at Rose's back

"What's wrong? Do you really miss me that much?"

"No but WHAT IS THAT THING?" she point at white tiger that was now in his way to Rose.

All of them was really afraid and shocked, except Sei of course.

"It was just my boy. A cute cat, he really harmless y'know"

Now they all open their mouth, frozen in there.

"A CAT? YOU CALLED THAT CAT?"Shizuma shouted, still disbelieve it

"Well yeah, a cute white cat with black stripes in it" still calm as ever and smiled

"Okay… Do you know what is that thing?" now her voice was calm and slow

"Yeah a cat"

"That was a tiger! White tiger and that was a wild creature! You should not pet it!"

"Ara… Tama-chan not wild, he really kind and help me lot to protect my house"

'_Of course it help. Who will dare to rob house that have tiger inside'_ thought everyone

"Tama-chan? You really thought that as a cat, don't you?" Kaname finally broke the silent after few second passed away.

"Meeoowww…" that tiger… I meant cat snuggling at Rose foot and then she down until her face was now met that 'cat' face. She patted his head, rubbed his neck and then rubbed his soft fur. All of them now can't shut their mouth up, Sei just giggled.

"See it was a cat and it really harmless, beside his fur was so soft right Tama-chan?"

"Sei did she know what it is exactly?" Shizuma still frozen

"Of course she knew it, but she like to treat him like a cat so she just call him cat. You all know very well that she will do whatever she like, so just pretend like nothing happen. If you think serious about her attitude or hobby you will at asylum in no time"

Then that cat went to his place in carpet at corner room, he lay in there. Nagisa and Momomi that was curious about tiger dare to came close to that wild creature and then touch it.

"Wow it's really soft" Nagisa said

"And it's really cute" Momomi followed

"Meeooww" and Tama was really pleased to be touch by our hot chicks in here

"Nagisa honey get off from that tiger! I don't want to lose you, please " Shizuma warned her wife.

"Me too, you better get off Momomi" Kaname followed

"Don't worry Tama-chan really harmless, except if he hungry" Rose explain casually

Then everyone turn to her with worry look, Shizuma and Kaname with worry and angry, but Nagisa and Momomi not heard that cause they busy with their new toy and Sei now joined them, ignored Rose and the other.

Shizuma and Kaname came to Rose and each of their hand took Rose's collar.

"Ara…" Rose raised her eyebrow

"If that pet of yours…" Shizuma threaten and said it sharply with murderous eyes on her eyes

"Hurt Momomi…" Kaname said in same condition as Shizuma

"And Nagisa…"

"You will die on me"

"Understand?" they both shouted it in the same time

"Aye-aye captain" still in the same positition as before cause both of them not let her go

Now they let her go…

"Well don't worry about your lovers safety, they were safe and now that Shinrei joined them in there they absolutely safe, I can guarantee that 100%"

"Why is Sei presence can make you said that?" Amane questioned Rose

"Cause even Tama was my pet but he for some reason more obedient to Shinrei than me"

"I think I know why" Chikaru in her thinking pose

"You do?" Shion asked her girlfriend

"Yes"

Before Chikaru answered there's a voice from Tama's place

"Wow you right it was soft and he really cute if we look him in this close" Hikari excited

"Is that really safe Hikari?" Amane worry

"Yes"

"But Rose you said before he safe if he not hungry" Amane turn to Rose that now sat next to Chikaru

"Yes but don't worry he just little annoying if he hungry and we human still safe cause he don't like human taste, but he absolutely will destroy everything and get angry"

"Don't like human?" Shizuma bewildered

"Yes he don't like any meat except cow and fish, he also like to eat soup, apple, carrot, pineapple, orange, rambutan and salak"

"Rambutan and salak?" Tamao asked, never heard it before

"Yup, you just found that in Indonesia except if they export it. Rambutan was a sweet red or yellow fruit with one seed and have hairy rind. Salak was a sweet but not as sweet as rambutan, it have white or cream fruit and it have scales rind"

"Wow that was new… How did you get them?"

"I went to Indonesia of course. It have beautiful tropical beach and traditional city. The people was nice, lot of culture and language, about thousand of it maybe. The sea was so bright and clear"

"Well I know Bali Island was in there from internet and it was indeed beautiful" Chikaru said

"No, Bali is nothing in there. They have more than thousand island like that even better than Bali. Bunaken Sea, Toba Lake and Danau Tiga Warna was my favorite, and Komodo Island… Believe me that island was a God miracle, Komodo was a dinosaur and it supposedly died thousand century ago like the other but that creature survive until now!"

"I don't now that place yet, I should go for some research" Chikaru excited with this new information and now the other joined her to learn more about it

"Believe me that country was awesome. Danau Tiga Warna is a lake that have three different color, the color can change three time in a day"

"Wait… Change color?" Tamao cut her off

"Yeah strange isn't it but when I got there I believe it. Bunaken is awesome, the sea was so clear, it have blue-sky color, it have lot of fish and sea creature, and wow… Can't say how beautiful it is. Toba Lake is in highland and the view is so amazing, and it have little island in middle of it"

"That was interesting" Nagisa now excited

"Yeah and believe me, one year in there I got just a little of it"

"A little?" Miyuki bewildered

"Yeah, what I saw in one year I believe not half of it, even not one-fourth of it, not even 10% of it. That country was really amazing, religious, lot of culture, beautiful scenery, have nice people, the people respect each other especially woman, delicious food and all. I love it! I have plan to go to Indonesia again." Rose finally ended her long explanation.

"Wow" Yaya found her voice after some short of shocked.

"I don't know you knew anything" Shion said

"When she knew she found something interesting, there's no way she will stop observe it even in secluded place that nobody can't find us. More she know about something more curious she become" Sei added it

They talk, teased, and played game, ate snack and all for the rest of a day. Enjoying their first day in London.

* * *

**Okay now i'm done for another chapter...**

**For Tama, well i let you figure yourselves from where i got that and for Indonesia, well i ever went there once but not too long so forgive me of there was any mistake.**

**hope you really enjoy it  
**

**And as always review pleeeeaaaaseeeee...... (puppy eyes)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth Chapter**

The next morning all of them walk down to the street. They all went shopping at several mall in city and then they rest at some cafe in down street.

"That was good. Thanks a lot Rose" Hikari said before taking a sip of her coffee

"No problem at all" she smiled and then took a sip of her cappuccino as well

"I don't know that a noble ever had adventure at downtown and common mall either just stay at highclass mall and eat delicious foot from five-star restaurant" Tsubomi added

"That's not Rose at all. She like traveling even in the middle of jungle" Shizuma replied

"How about the other? I meant what they look at you as a noble?" Amane curious

"Well few of them is like me and fortunately they all my friends, like Ron and the other. But most of the noble are sucks, they just look me as a adorable, beautiful, smart, gorgeous and stately princess from Von Beufeld family and not as a Rose Stellar. They think me and my friends live our life like the rest of them but in fact not at all and I hate them!"

"And that was our problem too cause if there's a party, we must drag her so she will attend it even for just an hour. Even she don't like it doesn't meant she will make all of us embarrass because you know… Noble thing and all" Sei explained it as some of them now used for that attitude of their new friend.

"I think you more fit as a noble than her Sei" Tamao said as Miyuki and Chikaru nodded in agreement

"And Rose… Well you a most beautiful woman I ever seen and you really fit with image as a gorgeous and rich woman with all the highclass thing even you a noble or not" Nagisa said

"Tha-"

But before Rose can continued Nagisa quickly added

"But Shizuma was my everlasting love and you can't change that even you the richest and the beautiful woman in the world"

"Ikezu! I think that you will be mine"

"WHAT!?!" Shizuma spontaneity said it but then before she continued she stopped

Silence

After few moment Sei asked with grin in her face

"Why you stopped exactly?" she asked but indeed she knew exactly why

"Cause if I continued like I usually did then she will tease me non-stop like always"

Another silence

"Hey Shinrei do you teach her that?" Rose broke the silent

"No I don't"

"Well then it's not work then"

"Yes!" Shizuma relieved as she released her hold-breath

"What's wrong my dear friend? Are you have some ill or something?" she move closed until their forehead touch each other and like always Shizuma turn to dark red.

Then she released her…

"That was quick" Kaname said

"Heh… I don't want our time in here interrupt just because her faintedl"

"You… You said that…"

Rose cut her off by place her index-finger in her lips

"That it won't work? Yes that when I have plan to teased both you and Nagisa in the same time, but that's not only my way to do that. Believe me I have more than enough to do that to every people I want to teased" then she kissed her in her burning cheek, make it redder than before and of course Nagisa now was jealous

"I know very well how it feel when she do that but why I can't get off this jealous feeling I have"

"That's was her ability and that is the point for her teasing if the person she teased have soulmate" Sei said casually as she finished her tea

"But why it just two of us? I meant why not the other too?" Nagisa point at her friends

"No no… Nu-uh… Chikaru is enough and Shizuma is worst and I DON'T need other teaser! Especially when she is Shizuma's teacher" Shion was now had pale face

"Yeah me too, Yaya was so meanie when she teased me" Tsubomi added

"But you so cute when you got that pink face of yours" Yaya complained

"I love it when you got wild, Shion. You look so sexy" Chikaru said in seductive way that make her girlfriend blushing

"Hahaha… I don't tease you all except Silvie and Nagisa cause I know you can resist me" she chuckled

"But how we resist you?" Miyuki now curious cause she knew well that was impossible

"Yeah how they can and I'm not!" Shizuma pouted

"Well if said that then it's not gonna fun anymore. But I can make sure one thing, I like to tease Silvie is because she always on her edge when she with me, so it's more fun if I do it in that way. And you guys… Well you have the potency to become my next victim but that's in another day, maybe"

"Wait…" Shizuma tried to make it clear in her mind but she got nothing

"Okay I give up. Sei…" she want have some explanation

"Let see… Shion have Chikaru and you to tease her. Miyuki not as fun as you when she got tease except if that coming from Tamao but indeed she cute when blushing. Hikari and Amane also Kaname and Momomi not her type to become victim. So the rest is you and your wife, but she prefer see Nagisa blushing when you the one who tease her. So you the perfect victim cause no one can tease you except Rose and Nagisa in bed if you know what I mean"

Nagisa blush slightly and Shizuma just shook her head…

"You tease me even you know it's like you spread fuel in fire?"

"Yes, cause it's more fun in that way"

"So that's mean all of this is the matter of fun and not fun?" Shizuma saw Rose that sat opposite her

"Yup, you can say that!" she raised her thumb and smiled

"I see… Hey Sei, can I commit murder right here right now?" she stood from where she was, her eyes was burn by fire of anger and revenge. What a murderous person

"Wait… That was ridiculous Shizuma" Amane tried to calm her

"Yeah you should sit down. C'mon Shizuma it just a tease" Miyuki help Amane

Shizuma then gave Miyuki death glared.

"Well okay, you teased me non-stop so I know how you feel. But do you really need to kill her?"

"You know exactly how she tease me! I can't stand it anymore!"

Rose still calm in her place, she raised her palm until it was under her chin and then rest her chin above it. She gave a confident smirk, her eyes was sharp and it stare directly to Shizuma. Shizuma now turn to saw her, then they have staring contest for a few moment until Sei broke it.

"Well if you think you can kill her, I don't mind at all if there's any murder crime in here" she said casually

"But Sei…" Amane now panicked

"If I can kill her? Then you sure that I can't, right?" Shizuma turn to saw her

"Want to know the list of her self-protection ability?"

"Few of it please"

"Black belt at judo, aikido, kung fu, tae kwon do, karate, and wushu. Plus she master at kendo and art of sword and also can use any kind of gun and knife very well"

"I said few of it, not all of it!" Shizuma pouted

"That's few of it. Do you think art of self-defense is just that?"

"Argh…" she frustrated

"Hehehe… Even in 100 years I don't think you can kill me"

"Whatever" she groaned

"Your age is like us but why you have lot of talent?" Tsubomi curious

"Cause I'm so smart, learn fast, have hing IQ and my EQ was good and I'm a talented person" she admire herself

"What a unbelievable person" Tamao shook her head

Then Rose phone was ringing. She smiled when she saw whose called her but before she answered it, Sei took that and answered it.

"What's up Ron?"

"_Shit! Why her phone in your hand?"_

"Cause I don't want you kidnap her while you two on the phone"

"_Owh c'mon it just a call"_

"Give me my phone" Rose protested but Sei move her hand, so now Rose's hand was on her back and her back now was against Sei's left arm.

"Hey! You can't do this to me!"

"I can do whatever I want. So Ron what's your business?"

"_I want to talk to Rose of course, just five minutes. Please…." _he begged

"No, you waited this for so long and tomorrow you can finally talk to her again. So just wait like a good boy and for you Rose like a good girl and then tomorrow you'll be safe"

All of them opened their mouth…

Silence…

Another silence…

Another one…

And another…

Okay this will getting nowhere, so Yaya spoke to broke the silent

"Umh… So you meant that their wedding is… Tomorrow?"

"Yes"

"WHAAAAATTTTTT…..???????" they all shouted, including Rose and Ron. What a clueless people even that is their OWN wedding!

"Whoa… My ear… Geeez that is you own wedding you moron! And you two not even recognize it?" Sei disbelieve it

"How should I know? I said from the first time that I'm not interest in it!" Rose said

"_Yeah and I don't know anything at all! I though that tuxedo is for shit-boring-highclass-party and I know about the wedding is just couple week ago"_

"The same in here" Rose added

"Whatever, so Ron cause you don't have any business in here I'm out"

"_Wa-"_

Then it hung up…

"And you Oujo-sama…" she turn to face Rose, held her chin with her index-finger so Rose could looked at her. In this state Sei curse herself cause she 3" shorter than her best friend.

"Do not ever try to escape! Just one day and you will be free again" she said it sharply and threat her too.

Rose gulped as she heard that…

"Yes" she manage her voice to said it

Now their friends was opened their mouth again. Can't believed what they heard and saw.

"Wow that was new" Momomi manage to spoke

"Yeah, I don't know that Sei can threat you" Kaname followed

"So you have any weakness too… Wow that was the normal thing I ever saw in you from the first time I met you. I think you a perfect-Lady-with-no-weakness" it was enough for Shizuma amusement

"So when you call Rose 'Oujo-sama' that meant you serious about it and will punish her if she not obey you?" Chikaru tried to clear it

"Yes, like that" now she released Rose and both of them back to their couch.

"That's why this is our first time hear you say that" Hikari said

"So tomorrow is your wedding Rose and sleep well tonight cause if you make some disaster believe me you not gonna safe anymore" Sei have sharp eyes and gave Rose her infamous death glared

"Well if I can't attend the wedding then you and Robert will replace us, so why you take it seriously?" Rose tried to relax

"My wedding is still in a long way, so we can't do that and…"

She cut off by Rose grumbled

"Fuck the rules!"

"Whatever! The point is that tomorrow IS you wedding and don't mess with it!"

"Okay… Okay… I know why you like this, that's because that two shit auntie make you keep your eyes on me, right?"

"Yes and we both know what will happen when we fail to finish our task"

"Tomorrow is my wedding and believe me I'll take my revenge" now her eyes was burn by flame of revenge.

* * *

The next morning…

"Rose hurry up! It's about half hour before it start!" Sei yelled at Rose that now was in shower

"I know… I know… Give me five minute" she yelled back

"I gave you five minute three time and I don't give you the forth!"

Then Sei drag her from the bathroom…

"Let me go! Let me go! Someone help me, she will rape me!"

"I'm not gonna rape you! Shut up and get your dress!"

"Don't look at me! Turn around!"

"I saw you naked in 23 years! Just get your dress!"

Our guest was in front of Rose's bedroom, they all shook their eyes.

"Did they need to shout all the time?" Hikari asked nobody

"I don't know, I think Sei was calm but…" Yaya can't continued

"I think whoever around Rose must be on their edge" Tamao still froze

"Geez… Give me a break! They talk like an old couple that now get divorce" Shizuma rolled her eyes.

* * *

After about five minutes they came.

All of them now opened their mouth and frozen in their place, their eyes was wide opened. They can't even blinked their eyes even for a second. Cause they saw our hot, gorgeous superstar coming with a beautiful, charming and stately looked.

Rose has wore long dress with golden colour that show all her perfect curve and it sparkled, but not too much, when there's a light, make her looked so adorable. That dress exposed her white and silky skin, also it showed little of her back and her cleavage, make her really hot and unresisting. She let her smooth blond hair went down over her shoulder and her back, but now her straight hair become little wavy and that make her so sexy.

"Now I believe that I'm really a breathtaking person, am I?" she chuckled

"Well I think we should go now" Sei remind them all

Then Rose passed them by, when she walked they can saw her left leg cause the dress have cleave in it. Rose perfume, her beautiful face,her sharp and charming eyes, also her sexy lips was not helped it either.

"Well if you like that then the wedding will be cancel and I must take you all to hospital cause lack of oxygen" she smiled

"And you Silvie… I hope you don't have any dirty mind with me"

Then Shizuma snapped out

"What?"

"Nothing" she giggled

They all want to the church after all of them can snapped Rose off their mind

* * *

After arrived in there, Rose's father held her arm and they walked inside the church.

Near the door there's two woman that waited for their arrived. First have same hair and face with Rose, that was Julia, her mother. And second have dark emerald eyes with green hair that match with her hair is Reina, Ron's mother.

Before they all went inside they had small chat

"You came. I thought you'll be fly nowhere with him" Julia said

"Shut up! Thanks to you Shinrei always keep her eyes on me!"

"C'mon, we all know you smarter than her. So that mean you want this wedding to, right" Reina smiled

"I AM NOT! You all set it without our knowing!"

"Don't worry it'll be fine"

"Of course it'll be fine! I slept with your son in this five years, why now it will not fine at all!" Rose was on her edge

"Calm down, Rose. we on the church, beside there's lot people inside" her father tried to calm her

"C'mon dad, do you really afraid with mom and Reina?"

"Reina… No, her husband and sons afraid of her. But Julia, well if you can't fight her what me and Rob can do about it"

"Good point"

"What now?" she turn to Shizuma that giggled briefly all the time

"No… It just that I really like when I'm hang around Reina and Julia. They always pissed you off, didn't they?"

Rose groaned.

"Hey Shizuma, long time no see" Julia hugged her

"Yeah, I miss you. This is my wife Nagisa and all of my friends"

They bowed respectfully and so Julia

"Well so this is the infamous Nagisa that had capture Silvie's heart?" Reina said with smiled and the reward is blushing Nagisa.

"So shall we go then?"

Now that they all was inside the church.

Rose's father let her to Ron side with Sei as her bridesmaid. Then Ron took her hand and let her stood beside him as Sei stood beside her fiance that was a groomsmen.

Then the canon was began his speech…

Ron and Rose didn't hear it though, they talked each other in low voice that just both of them could heard it.

"I miss you" Ron said

"Me too. It so hard to stay away from you when we in a good term"

"Yeah… Btw you look so beautiful. I bet Shizuma and the other was speechless"

"Not just speechless, they even breathless and what I did just stood in front of them and did nothing"

"Figure" he smiled

Then the canon asked for their marriage vow.

"Now I announce you Mr. Ron and Mrs. Rose Reisyen as a husband and wife, you can kiss your wife" he ended his speech

And then they kissed, after some gentle and soft kissed, they deeper it and it became passionate one. The guest was already outside and what left is our Strawberry Gangs that curious what happened next, Sei and Robert of course.

"Honey let's make them apart" Sei commanded

"But then they will kill us, especially Rose"

"They will do nothing, so let's move them!"

After they apart, each of them was held by Robert and Sei.

"Hey you can do that! Why I can kiss my wife?"

"Yeah, I stay away from him since week ago and now our wedding is done. So we can do whatever we want"

"No, it's not done yet. You still have lot of guest waiting for you"

"Fuck the guest" Ron grumbled

"Let me go! This is the third time you tied me this day" Rose spoke

"We will released you but you must promise not sabotage the wedding"

"We promise" they said it in same time, it was useless to argue with Julia's right-hand

They now released our new wedding couple cause they promised to treated their guest well.

"Believe me Shinrei, I have my phone on me" Rose said it in threaten way

"So?"

"Your video sex with Rob will be on YouTube in no time"

"You have the newest of it?" Ron asked

"Yes, wanna see?"

"Love it, but you know Sei, your chest kinda flat so don't worry I don't interst at all"

"What!?!"

"Wanna compare it with me?" Rose wink at her and point at her cleavage

"That's it! You'll die on me!"

Then they run for their life and Sei was after them…

Robert let our Strawberry Gangs outside the church, then Shizuma spoke

"Not join them?"

"Nah…"

"Why?" Kaname asked

"I'm not gonna involve in any stupid thing, even my fiancee in it"

"Not worry about her safety?" Shizuma was now on something

"No, she strong enough to beat them"

"So you say that your fiancee is stupid cause she involve in that 'stupid thing' and you don't care about her at all" Shizuma smirk

"Yeah…"

He quickly stopped. Then her realized what she just said and what HE just said. He looked at Shizuma and then she winked at him.

Suddenly he felt a cold demonic aura on his back

"You know Bobby, you the next!" she said sternly

" Sorry gals, gotta go"

Her ran as fast as he could and Sei was after him.

"Hahaha… Than was good. Go for it Sei!" Shizuma laughed

"From where you learn that?" Rose said as she now stood beside her

"From you. I'm so dumb if I'm not learn at least one or two your teasing style, beside you my teacher"

"Heh you right"

And now all of their friends has a pale face

"Why you look so pale?" Rose asked

"Shizuma will get worse once we back on Japan, won't she?" said now afraid Shion

"The key if you don't want she get worse is, do not ever let her foot touch England, especially London and then you'll be safe"

Now they was really worry about their safety in their life, and for Nagisa she really worry and in the same time excited about what will her wife became in their home, especially in the bed.

* * *

**That's it... Another story is done, glad i finished it. **

**Don't care the fact that yesterday i just upload the fourth chapter, i just can't stop writing...**

**Hehehehe.... :)  
**

**I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Review please...**


End file.
